UNSEEN LIGHT
by SavvySage
Summary: What if demons were not the only powerful beings in the Ninja world but their enemies had been sealed away long ago? What if Naruto had been born with a crippling disability for a Ninja? What if Naruto was blind?


I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Avatar or any of the ideas and concepts taken from the aforementioned sources. This story is written in no way for profit, merely the enjoyment of the author and those who would read his works. Please keep criticism constructive. If you do not like it do not read it. Thanks. Please enjoy. 

**UNSEEN LIGHT CHAPTER 1 - BEGINNINGS**

A six year old Naruto stood outside the gates of Konoha, the tears on his cheeks hidden by the sudden onset of the autumn rains. The feel of the wind on his skin and the scents on the breeze told him it was twilight and night was fast approaching on this, the Festival of the Flames, the villages most sacred festival. His birthday...

(***)

Six years ago hundreds of brave Konoha ninja gave their lives to halt the terrible advance of an unstoppable elemental force, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox. Even the village's greatest hero had been unable to escape a clash with the beast unscathed. The Yondaime Hokage had used every technique in his arsenal and barely even managed to slow the creature down . In the end, in a moment of supreme self-sacrifice the young Hokage utilized a powerful forbidden technique, summoning the god of death himself to pluck the soul of the fox from it's earthly vessel and seal it within the navel of a young newborn child. His own son. Naruto Uzumaki, a young squalling infant, was left alone in the world. His mother had been dragged helplessly into that good night as her injuries obtained during the night's ordeal cruelly ripped her from the child she had known for less than a few hours. The very villagers that the Yondaime had died to protect turned their back on his legacy and it was only through the actions of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Fourth's predecessor, the Naruto was protected from the hordes of wrathful civilians and ninja baying for his blood. Indeed he was guarded night and day by a selection of the now reinstated Sandaime's elite guard, the Anbu. For Naruto had a condition that made him a tempting and altogether too helpless target. Maybe it was the trauma of that night, the scars inflicted upon his psyche by witnessing the death of his parents and being turned into the most powerful demon container in existence, all in the first few hours of his life. Maybe he had been attacked by some weird debilitating jutsu by the shrouded and masked stranger who had also been present at the scene of the sealing before he vanished into the night. Perhaps he had even been born with the defect. However it had happened, the night Hiruzen had taken the small bundle into his arms and tried to soothe the distressed baby boy he had seen the very last hope he had of maybe allowing the Fourth's son some form of normal life slip away. The child's pupils in his brilliant blue eyes were unfocused and unresponsive. The greatest medic nins that the Third had at his disposal, when they had been coerced into treating Naruto hours later merely confirmed his suspicions. Naruto was blind.

(***)

Naruto spent every day growing up protected and hidden from the eyes of the villagers. Deep within the Forest of Death, a training area off limits to all civilians, he grew up surrounded by a constant swirl of sound and turmoil. The forest was a cauldron of noises, the growls of giant man-eating tigers, cries of razor-beaked birds of prey and vicious plant life whose almost unnoticeable cacophony was as myriad and varied as there were species haunting the grounds. His only human interaction was with the silent, brooding guardians assigned him by Old Man Hokage. Even they had their quirks. Bear-san had the most terrible habit of scratching his left heel with the toe of his other boot whilst standing sentinel, A nervous habit that, combined with his terrible choice of cologne whenever Cat seemed to be on duty, made him one of Naruto's least favorite people. The constant shuffling grated on his nerves. He was not mean to Naruto in any way, like Crow-san who spat disgustedly at the door of Naruto's hut whenever he finished his shift, but neither did he speak or even acknowledge the young demon-vessel's existence. Others included Eagle-san with the limping stride, Cat-san with the clank of her sword resting over her left shoulder and Badger-san with the wheezing under-tone to his breath that spoke of some dire illness that even the Village's medics could not treat. Naruto could identify them all by their own special brand of music that they introduced to his tiny little world. He had learned very quickly that these characters were not to be toyed with. Once he had thrown a tantrum when Bear-san and Eagle-san had refused to allow him to play outside.

"I hate it inside all the time! I want to go out and play! You can't stop me!", Naruto had screamed at the top of his lungs. A sharp push and a stinging slap, followed by a sinking shivering feeling that had filled the space around the then 5 year old boy, had quickly silenced him. It was all he could do not to vomit at the awful pressure.

There were only two highlights to his existence. Firstly when the Old Man Hokage himself visited. The leader of the village permeated the air around him and Naruto felt safe when he received the hug that Sarutobi always used to greet his charge. Usually, around once a week the elderly man would sneak away from his duties, leaving a shadow clone to toil away in his office. They would spend those days walking outside, slowly ambling around as the Third taught Naruto about the world around him and regaled him with stories about brave Ninja and the evil foes they vanquished with their magical powers and bravery. Those days were a blessing for both concerned. In the presence of his favorite person, Naruto truly came to life, chattering away the whole time and allowing himself to be steered around the clearing that surrounded his home. Sarutobi, on the other hand, felt a little of his old vitality restored by the radiant happiness that Naruto always seemed to give off in waves and would always return to work with a will continue the process that would one day bring Naruto back to into the village fold and reveal him as the hero he truly was. If only Jiraya and Tsunade were not so difficult to find...

Secondly, on Mondays, Saturdays and Sundays, Naruto had tutoring with one of the young chunnins aspiring to become a teacher at the academy: Iruka Umino.

(***)

Iruka had balked when he had first read his assignment. The Uzumaki boy was known to be a beast so dangerous and volatile that the Hokage himself had hidden him from the village and had forbidden any contact with the boy. The Kyuubi-brat was whispered horror amongst the village folk and at first Iruka had thought he was to be some kind of grisly sacrifice to the demon-fox's avatar. He was even more horrified when the Hokage with a full Anbu bodyguard had appeared at his apartment in the dead of night six months ago in the dead of night to lead him to his supposed fate. The forest had seethed and cackled as he walked alongside a stern-faced Sarutobi passing into the undergrowth never, or so he had imagined, to be seen again. Once inside the forest the Anbu guard detail had lit several flaming torches and had set off at a swift pace, forcing the younger ninja to do the same. After marching what had seemed like hours the scar-faced young Iruka had almost wet himself when the Third had suddenly called the group to a halt and then ventured off alone into a clearing that he could only just make out in the suffocating darkness. The Anbu were formed up alongside him and Iruka new they were watching him, looking for any kind of weakness that might betray his desire to fly from this place and never look back. Then, at long last, he had seen them, two figures cloaked with the nights shadow. The taller figure was betrayed by the distinctive shape of his hat, the symbol for fire emblazoned on the rim seeming to catch alight in the flickering torchlight as he stepped back into view. The smaller figure the toddled after him...

Iruka could scarcely believe his eyes.

This was it, the terror of the village and slaughtered of a hundred ninja? The evil that stalked the forests and had killed both his parents in an orgy of blood 5 years ago? Iruka looked down at the tiny 5 year old blond in a nightshirt much too large for him, bare footed, his ruffled locks covering half his face as he trundled sleepily after the strongest ninja in the village. One hand was held in the grizzled old man's larger one, leading him along. The other was tucked under his fringe, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The Thirds' voice dragged Iruka from his internal reverie. He had turned to kneel before the boy, whose back was now turned to Iruka, so that his face was at a was at a level with his own. He now let go of Naruto's hand and gently placed both of his own on the child's shoulders, a little twinkle in his eye putting Iruka in mind of a proud grandfather praising a favorite grandson.

"Naruto"

"Yes Oji-san?"

The boys voice was high, soft and slightly drawling with the drowsiness of one recently roused from slumber.

"You are growing up Naruto.. growing up so fast that it seems only yesterday I visited you in your cot and told you whispered tales of our great village to lull you back to sleep. Our world is a dangerous one Naruto, one that is even more so for you. The time has come to start on the path your parents would have wanted for you. The first steps on the path to becoming a shinobi of the leaf."

All trace of drowsiness had fled the child...Naruto's body. His slumped posture had straightened noticeably and his tiny frame was positively quivering with excitement. Iruka could see the boy was barely containing his urge to shriek with happiness

"I've brought someone to meet you... He will be your tutor in the ways of the ninja. From him you will learn our history, our strategies and tactics and how to mold and manipulate Chakra. His name is Iruka, but you must always address him as Sensei. Do you understand Naruto"

Iruka was a little disturbed when instead of nodding immediately Naruto reached out with his hands and clumsily patted the Hokage's lined face. He instantly noticed a sudden tense feeling in the air around him and noticed a number of the Anbu guards had put hand to their blades. The clinking of so many swords being loosened in their sheath's instantly attracted the attention of Anbu captain who stood closest to their overlord. With a lazy wave of his hand his subordinates reluctantly returned to an uneasy easy stance but Iruka could tell they were watching Naruto even more closely than before.

"Naruto.", the Sandaime chuckled quietly almost too softly for Iruka to notice, "Must you do that around my soldiers, you know how much it upsets them."

"But Oji-san I wanted see you smiling. I like it when you smile and I haven't seen you in soooooo long!"

"I came to see you only last week Naruto."

"See!" That was ages ago Oji-san!"

"Naruto you know I have to work hard for the village. I need to protect everyone in the village my boy and that takes a lot of my time."

"But it's not fair Oji-san!"

It was then that Sarutobi beckoned Iruka forward. Hesitantly he shuffled towards the bickering pair until he stood alongside his leader. Even more hesitantly he knelt down until he was at face height with them both. Before he knew it his face suddenly became awash with sensation as the Naruto instantly switched his attentions to the newcomer. He felt himself being pinched and prodded and was about to snap out a hand to bat away the questing little fingers when a sudden shift in the wind blew aside Naruto's long bangs for a second and he saw the truth for the first time. Bright blue, unchanging, sightless eyes. A gasp wound its way past his lips and any animosity he may have felt for the idea behind this little boy's existence fled in an instant.

Despite his successful career as a ninja and carefree bachelor lifestyle Iruka was at heart a very caring person whose dream was to one day raise a loving family and give them the stable family life he had never had the opportunity to experience as a child. It was one reason he was looking to retire from active service at such an early age. He would have a much greater life-expectancy and he would also be able to help nurture future generations and prepare them for the trials of ninja life. So he sat there, numb, as Naruto continued to trace a picture in his mind's eye. He could tell the boy was not very good at this yet. Probably from lack of practice. If the Anbu's attitude to the child was any indication it was unlikely that they had ever participated in this particular exercise. To see such a strong child, his spirit unbroken by the harshness of his own situation and the hatred of the village as a whole, made Iruka's heart go out to him. He knew know that the guard detail had not been gathered to protect him or the Hokage from the demon-vessel but to dissuade any attacks on Naruto by the aspiring teacher himself. He barely noticed the Sandaime withdrawing to a distance to watch him interact with ward. Slowly and gently he reached up and ended the dance of Naruto's palms.

"Hello Naruto-kun", he began slowly, gently. "My name is Iruka-Sensei"

(***)

3 weeks later

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Iruka stormed around Naruto's hut, fuming as he took stock of his paint covered form. The snickers of Bear and Eagle outside the front door could be heard as he stomped past the window, even their normally stoic nature momentarily supplanted by the sight of a neon pink Iruka racing around in hot pursuit of his wayward student.

Naruto giggled happily as he hid underneath his bed in the secret tunnel that Oji-san had told him never to use except in emergencies. He would have to work extra hard at his lessons tomorrow if he wanted to make it up to his new favorite teacher but the opportunity had been just too perfect to resist.

Besides it wouldn't have been very polite not to use the paint bomb that Oji-san had slipped into his pajama pocket that night now would it!

(***)

Since then Iruka had swiftly become one of Naruto's precious people. He was strict yet fair, he had no irritating habits that aggravated Naruto's sensitive hearing and every so often he allowed Naruto to practice 'seeing' faces with his hands like he had on their first meeting. The first time Naruto had not commented on the jagged strip of skin that seemed to bisect his teacher's face but by their second meeting he had been unable to contain himself any longer.

"Sensei... how did you get that scar?"

Iruka had abruptly jerked his face from Naruto's hands.

"I don't like to talk about it Naruto! Lets just end our lessons here today ok?"

With that he had packed up and left leaving the surprised boy to feel his way back to his room.

Needless to say it was not something he ever brought up again.

(***)

Iruka looked up from the book in front of him. He was still trying to interpret his history lessons regarding Fire Country for Naruto's benefit but without the advantage of some form of visual element he was sure his lectures could be considered dry and boring. Luckily, despite his loud outbursts and poorly crafted practical jokes (all done for the sake a keeping people's attention focused solely on himself), Naruto had obviously learned nothing in his life if not to be patient. Being on his own a lot had seriously helped nurture his creative spirit and it was clear he understood that sometimes to achieve maximum results sometimes a good deal of planning or a good long wait was in order. Iruka had found himself relishing the task of tutoring the Kyuubi's vessel. If nothing else the boy was excellent practice for working with those who may, in his future teaching career, need some extra thought put into their lesson plan. His lesson plans now showed a level of diversity and preparation that, if he where to look back two months ago, would have awed his earlier self. However he had also been pleasantly surprised to find Naruto such an avid pupil, despite that first prank attempt. He absorbed information like a sponge, particularly if in the form of a dramatic tales and would constantly ask questions to complete his understanding of the subject.

Still he had serious doubts that Naruto could become an active ninja in any sense. He had heard tell of jutsu that could enhance senses like the Inuzuka's and of ninjutsu that didn't rely on the eyes to damage the enemy such as summoning but there were just too many disadvantages to Naruto's condition as well. Naruto would be a burden to his team mates, needing to be lead everywhere and would most likely be unable to fend for himself against even recently promoted genin. Most ninja would be able to use genjutsu to negate any advantage his enhanced senses gave him and his own offensive jutsu could potentially harm his team-mates. The best role for the boy, if he could pass the academy, would be in either the medical or sensor profession but as such paths demanded seriously advanced chakra control he doubted they would be possible avenues for Naruto to explore. Control was not something most jinchuuriki were best known for.

This he all listed down in his first report to the Hokage... little did he know the consequences his carelessness and hastily scribbled document would have for the whole ninja world.

(***)

He heard them... gloating... Crow-san and Eagle-san as they shared a drink outside his hut. Naruto knelt down and pressed his ear to the door. Their voices, muffled at first, swiftly came into clearer focus."

"Get this, my cousin works in admin in Hokage-sama's tower, you know? Anyway that runt Iruka came in and dropped a letter off to be passed along to the boss himself right? Its in an unsealed envelope and for security reasons my cousin opens it. The paper was only the demon-brat's freaking school report!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Straight up! Seems our aspiring teacher doesn't think the kid is gonna be good for anything, even becoming a sensor-nin. Just burden on the team that gets saddled with him!"

"I could have told Hokage-sama that without testing him for a week,"

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"So..."

Suddenly Naruto couldn't take it anymore... Worthless...burden... demon... The words seemed to echo around in his head getting louder as they repeated over and over. He got up and ran... bumping into the coffee table in the middle of the room. He spun drunkenly and felt himself falling, straight through the glass top, which shattered loudly with the impact. Fighting off the pain and disorientation and not wanting to face his unknowing tormentors Naruto swiftly got to his feet, not noticing the blood he was leaking or the large blade of glass jutting out of his right bicep. Before the Anbu could arrive he fumbled along, his arms outstretched, as he swiftly felt his way through the short corridor to his bedroom. There he lurched to the ground and tumbled under his bed, whacking his head in the process and forcing the glass deeper into his arm.

But Naruto didn't care. He had to get to Oji-san. He had to hear him say it was all a lie, to feel one of his comforting hugs and smell the scent of pipe tobacco.

Sliding into the hidden tunnel he slithered through it, painfully yanking the glass free as it caught on a root and forcing him to stop for a moment to stave off the wave of nausea and the dull thumping of blood in his ears that threatened to engulf him.

... Worthless...burden... demon...

He powered forward, right arm clung to his side protectively .

... Worthless...burden... demon...

He had been going for what felt like hours but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

... Worthless...burden... demon...

His arm was feeling better. He could actually move it again now but the sick feeling that was surrounding him increased in intensity every passing minute.

... Worthless...burden... demon...

There... a fresh breeze on his skin, the scent of gunpowder and the explosive bangs of fireworks. He felt the sick feeling vanish and the pain, if a lot less severe, return. Delicious new scents, sounds and sensations flew his way. Even the air tasted different, smokier and a little less fresh. He had never been this far down the tunnel before but he knew where he was, outside the gates of the village itself. Oji-san had told him that the tunnel was for him alone. That if he was in danger it would bring him home to his Oji-san. Now though Naruto realized his predicament.

How was he to find his Oji-san?

He crawled from the mouth of the tunnel and took two hesitant steps forward before freezing, a heavy lump forming in his throat. Tears he didn't know he had been crying were streaming down his cheeks as he listened to the sounds of merriment so near and yet so far away. Oji-san had told him today was the annual funeral event for the Fourth Hokage, that it would be a dark and sad day. That he wouldn't be able to come see Naruto because of it and that Naruto shouldn't worry because he would be there next week with a special surprise.

Oji-san had lied.

Suddenly the world seemed to empty of everything, leaving Naruto alone and shivering in a pitch black void.

... Worthless...burden... demon...

What else had Oji-san lied about... becoming a ninja?.. loving him?..protecting him?..and then a terrible thought arose...

Was he Oji-san's friend or prisoner? There were guards in his house. None of them liked him, He wasn't allowed to go where he liked or do what he wanted. And Iruka-Sensei had been writing spy letters about him and his lessons.

Slowly he took a step and then another. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He had to get away...far away. He heard and felt a path beneath his feet and kept walking, following the trail deeper, deeper, deeper into the forest of death.

(***)

Deep in the forest Something awoke.

Despair, she felt it heavily, a tortured soul indeed. But that would not have been enough to rouse her from slumber. Such emotions were the food of her nemesis in It's many guises.

No it was something more.

Stretching out her senses she growled, sending tiny tremors through her surroundings. That foul energy here again, polluting her prison with it's very presence. Had It come to gloat again. Or had It finally got tired of it's game, slain her brethren and at long last come to end the war It had started so long ago?

No! Something was not right here. No matter what form It took, her nemesis could not change how It felt to her and her kin. It was almost like she was sensing a piece of It's power muffled by... a prison seal.

She could have wept the irony was so great. He had done it. Utilized the Demon's own plan and brought to an end the war that had been going on since the beginning of time. How she and her kin had mocked the human and his audacity. To think that they had believed in their arrogance that none other than the Ancient race could defeat the foe.

"What fools...we...were..." she croaked, her voice cracked from disuse.

Slowly she focused her senses again

Beneath the anger, hurt and pain, even greater and more powerful than the malevolent evil it housed, the human she felt in the distance had a shining, powerful spirit. The makings of greatness that would shower the world with brightness if allowed to flourish.

Perhaps, she decided, it was time to give birth to the new generation.

She reached out past the very faded power of her prison with little effort. Without its master to draw upon the seal keeping her at bay would not last for much longer now she was awake. Clumsily at first but with ever increasing proficiency she began to weave the world around her as she had done in ages past.

"Come to me young one..." she called, "Come to me hatchling,"

"It is time!"

(***)

The paths moved, slowly but surely . Naruto didn't know this or what he was running towards but as he ran through the forest around him the air grew darker as the undergrowth grew thicker. Darker and darker until he was swallowed up by the abyss and the Earth trembled with an ancient laughter.

End Chapter 1


End file.
